<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Easy As 1, 2, 3 by PippyLI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851037">It's Easy As 1, 2, 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippyLI/pseuds/PippyLI'>PippyLI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deals, Gen, Rumors, another fuckin graveyard fic, oh hey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippyLI/pseuds/PippyLI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I didn't catch your name,' Stan said with curiosity.</p>
<p>The man smiled.</p>
<p>'Call me Bill.'"</p>
<p>Dead brothers, desperation, and deals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Easy As 1, 2, 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually wrote this a couple months ago, found it again, and figured I should post this. Enjoy!</p>
<p>(p.s. happy 2020 everyone!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain poured, heavy, and Stan let it hit his face without a care.</p>
<p>It didn't bother him. He felt empty.</p>
<p>"Unfortunate, isn't it?" A strange voice said.</p>
<p>Stan jumped. He looked to his right, and saw a suited man standing next to him. He wondered when he had approached. He had a black umbrella, and he could see a glint of white hair.</p>
<p>"They said he went insane. Took his own life." The man sighs. "Isn't it unfair?"</p>
<p>His eyes drifted back to his twin's grave, grief flooding his soul like water in a city.</p>
<p>"What if I told you I could bring him back?"</p>
<p>Stan's head snapped towards the man. "What, really?" His voice was weak, but a small spark of hope was forming. There was the chance that this man was lying, but he was blinded by his emotions.</p>
<p>"Yes," he answered. "All I require is something in return."</p>
<p>Stan paused, glancing at the grave again. His face twisted into a determined expression. "I'll do anything."</p>
<p>"It's a deal, then." The man held out a hand, and Stan looked at it with caution. After a moment, the man sighed. "Shake my hand," he ordered.</p>
<p>He was confused, but didn't see any harm. He shook the man's hand with a firm grip.</p>
<p>He realized something.</p>
<p>"I didn't catch your name," Stan said with curiosity.</p>
<p>The man smiled, and, for a brief moment, Stan thought he saw a yellow glow come from his eye. It was almost unsettling.</p>
<p>"Call me Bill."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>